


【授權翻譯】i wanna lock in your love by xylophones

by inoripooh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Music, Domestic Fluff, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Musicians, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoripooh/pseuds/inoripooh
Summary: 維克多為此籌備了好幾個月，而不知怎地，在短短五分鐘內，一切都泡湯了。或者：一個「維克多‧尼基弗洛夫，得過獎的作曲人、演員、公認的音樂天才，偶爾兼職的模特兒，一直嘗試要向他男朋友求婚，又一直失敗（不過最後莫名又成功了）」的故事。





	【授權翻譯】i wanna lock in your love by xylophones

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i wanna lock in your love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711848) by [xylophones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylophones/pseuds/xylophones). 



> 大家猴我是最近超忙幾乎抽不出空來搞翻譯的松蘿！  
> 這篇故事是make my heart beat out of my chest系列中的第四篇，這整個系列都非常可愛，講述舞者勇利和音樂人維克多的故事，講他們的相遇，感情的發展和波折，最後來到這一篇，他們終於要訂婚啦！

「雅克夫！」

雅克夫忍下了縱身跳出窗外的衝動。他現在人在二樓，不過窗外有樹可以接著他。他跳下去還能倖存，但要是遇上維克多打算帶給他的那堆破事，可能就熬不過去了。

「尤拉，」雅克夫嘶聲說，轉過頭面向那個現在霸占了他桌前一張椅子的金髮少年。「快點，維恰要來了。我溜走的時候你出去外面引開他。」

「什麼鬼啊？才不要，你是他的經紀人，你去應付他。」

「尤拉啊，」雅克夫深沉地說。「我真的沒幾年可活了。如果維恰讓我 **心臟病發** 的話可能還更少──」

「雅克夫！」

雅克夫和尤里猛地看向雅克夫辦公室的門廊，維克多正斜倚著牆，喘著氣。

「雅克夫！」維克多蹣跚地走過來，倒進尤里旁邊的椅子。「我剛想出了最讚的點子！我是一路跑過來跟你說的哦。」

「噢，這下好了，」尤里嘀咕。

維克多興奮地拍起雙手。「如果──如果租一座冰場來拍那首歌的短片怎麼樣？」

「一……一整座冰場。」

「對！還有如果把快閃族找來冰上不是會 **更酷** 嗎？」

雅克夫的眼角抽動。

他開始吼起租下冰場的費用、編舞的費用、劇組的費用，還有為此得另外聘請專業的冰舞團隊時，吼到一半，維克多打斷了他。

「雅克夫，如果你願意負責統籌的話，所有的費用都由我出。」維克多說，雅克夫從未看過他如此嚴肅的表情。「為了我的勇利，一切都要完美無缺才行。」

「維恰，你就算用泡泡糖紙向他求婚，他都會覺得很完美好嗎。冰場實在太花錢了而你沒──」

「你要跟豬排飯求婚？」尤里脫口而出。

「對，」維克多警惕地瞟著尤里紅撲撲的臉。「有問題嗎？」

「我想幫忙。」

「呃──」

「我重新說一次，老頭。我 **幫定** 了。」

「尤里奧──」

「不准那樣叫我。」

「──沒有冒犯的意思，不過你才十五歲。你哪裡知道要怎麼向別人求婚？」

「我的確不知道，」尤里聳肩，表情依然非常堅定。「但我了解豬排飯。我也了解你。我知道你最後會搞到讓豬排飯不舒服，但他還是會很高興，不會抱怨你到底有多誇張。」

維克多開口抗議，但他緊接著就意識到尤里說得是對的，訕訕閉上嘴。雅克夫贊同地點頭。

「好吧，你可以來幫忙。」

 

\--

 

維克多沮喪地嘆氣。

他今天早上已經下定決心，要把那首給勇利的歌寫好。他已經有了構想：一定要用甜美的鋼琴音符和溫柔、深情的歌詞來寫成那首歌。就是那種勇利跳舞時喜歡配的歌。絕對會很完美的，當然會了。維克多才不會拿未臻完美的東西向勇利求婚。他剛起床，看了勇利的臉龐一眼，柔軟的睡顏在清晨的陽光中閃閃發亮，然後一路衝去工作室想要把胸膛裡咕嘟冒泡的款款情深捕捉下來。

 

四個小時過去了，維克多連一行旋律都還沒寫下。

 

又嘆了口氣，維克多回頭看他的筆電，希望如果他盯得夠用力那首歌的音符就會自己冒出來。

就在他開始真的要編出曲子的時候，有人猶豫地敲了敲他辦公室的門，將他從沉思中驚醒。

「維克多？」勇利探頭進來。

維克多很愛勇利，他真的愛他，但現在他只想把他給 **作掉** 。

「勇利！」維克多大喊，把筆電螢幕猛地關上。「真是驚喜啊！」

「對，我，呃，就是想要給你個驚喜？」勇利舉起一包咖啡色的紙袋。「我帶了外賣來？」

「太好了！」維克多的五官開始因為笑得太用力而隱隱作痛。他遲疑地把幾張紙撥開，想要把每一張樂譜都藏起來別讓勇利看見。「你可以把食物放到這邊，親愛的。」

勇利正要把袋子放下，就在那時維克多意識到他，像個智障，把裝著婚戒的盒子留在桌上了。簡直清楚得可以，深藍色的絲絨小盒，襯著底下雪白的樂譜，上面寫滿了關於勇利的那些甜得發膩的歌詞，然後 **哇噢，做得好啊維克多‧尼基弗洛夫，把這整件事情藏得可真好啊** 。

「等等，不是那！」

勇利嚇了一跳，同時維克多一躍起身。

「就是！呃──」維克多話說到一半，瘋狂地環視房內，想找出一種能夠拿到那個小盒子又不會引起勇利注意的方式。

勇利皺起眉頭。

「現在時機不適合嗎？因為我可以待會再過來。」

噢，不是。

「還是不行？抱歉，我應該先打電話的，我不知道你這麼忙。我現在就走──」

勇利咬起唇，腳蹭著地面，那模樣讓維克多知道他是在腦中回想前五分鐘發生的事情，想知道他哪裡做錯了。維克多馬上就覺得自己是全世界最大的混帳。

「不是，我一點也不忙，小太陽，我只是壓力有點大。」

勇利猶豫著。

「我們可以一起吃午餐的！只是，呃，」維克多瞟了一眼盒子，還是一覽無遺。「別在這裡就好。」

有那麼一秒鐘，維克多覺得他會堅持離開，不過接著，勇利就害羞地笑了，伸出手牽起維克多，帶他離開房間。「好的。」

在走出他辦公室之前，維克多哀慟地再看了一眼那疊紙上還沒完成的曲子。沒關係的，他還有很多時間可以給勇利寫下那首世紀情歌。

 

\--

 

維克多今天特別不想要離開公寓。勇利睡得軟綿綿的，多好看啊，就像一幅文藝復興時期的畫作，被單纏在腰間，陽光從他身後的窗戶灑落。維克多爬下床的時候馬卡欽馬上就占據了他原本的位置，這個叛徒。

維克多絕對沒有花五分鐘的時間怒瞪他的狗，那隻偷男友的小賊。維克多是個理智的成年人，而且還有更重要的事情要做。好比說，去開會。

 

「現在會議正式開始啦！」維克多說，誇張地大步踏進咖啡店裡，在桌子首位落座，這間咖啡店就在他跟勇利的公寓附近。他看了一圈召集來的成員，高興地發現自己是全場最晚到的。

「你們大概都很好奇為什麼今天找你們來──」

「才不，」披集咧嘴笑。「你要跟勇利求婚了。」

「你怎麼知道的？尤里奧，是你──？」

「沒，老頭子，我才沒跟別人說咧。是你自己明顯到不行好嗎。」

「每個人都知道，維克多，」克里斯竊笑。「我知道你總有一天一定會跟他結婚的，從你打電話給我，跟我講起他穿你內褲看起來有多可愛的時候就知道了。」

「 **噁心欸！** 」尤里尖叫。「有小孩在場欸！」

「冷靜一點，尤里奧，」維克多說，忍住不要臉紅。「我真的有那麼明顯嗎？」

答案是一致的沒錯。

會議的頭一個小時花在閒聊近況上。 _朋友圈裡盡是一群國際巨星的問題，就是你們很少碰得著面，就算在同個城市裡也很難一起待上幾個小時_ ，維克多想著。然後又發現自己就是個養尊處優的混蛋。

最後，他們開始講起正事了。維克多拿出一本筆記本，這是他 **真的** 會拿來記筆記的本子。表現出他對這事有多認真。他們馬上排除了任何類型的公開求婚。披集威脅要把維克多活埋，因為他竟然沒想到光是點咖啡都很難跟人眼神接觸的勇利，會有多討厭遇上公開求婚的狀況。克里斯大部分時間都在喝他的拿鐵和開黃腔，不過這也沒什麼好意外的。到最後貢獻最多的是尤里。

到他們互相道別的時候，維克多已經有了些計畫的基本概念。這實在是一大進展，維克多也很高興可以跟三個幾乎跟他一樣愛勇利的人共度一下午的時光。

當其他人離開的時候，披集把他拉到一旁。有那麼一會兒，維克多擔心他又要撂什麼狠話，不過披集這麼多年來一直威脅要對維克多造成各種肢體傷害。維克多已經免疫了。

「我只是想要謝謝你，」披集開口說。「我從好久以前就一直試著要告訴勇利有多少人愛他。我不覺得我做得像你這麼好。」

維克多別過臉。他跟披集組成了一個團隊：他們是勝生勇利保護小隊的隊長和副隊長，勝生勇利粉絲俱樂部的榮譽會長和副會長，以及照顧勝生勇利的兩位世界級專家。

「他能帶出別人最好的那一面，」維克多說。披集知道這點。

「他也讓我想要做得更好，」維克多悄悄地承認，披集也知道這點。「他讓我想要 **變得** 更好，為他成為更好的人。」

「嗯，」披集說，拿出他的手機，用前置鏡頭檢察眼線。「我想這就不用多說了，不過呢，如果你搞砸了，我會殺了你然後讓現場看起來像是一場意外。」

然後披集朝他露出燦爛的笑容，蹦蹦跳跳地離開咖啡店。維克多呵呵輕笑，回家去找他的男朋友抱抱。

 

\--

 

某天晚上，維克多凌晨四點的時候驚醒，因為他突然想到他還沒問過勇利的爸媽要跟勇利結婚的事情。勇利的家人並不是特別恪守傳統的類型，勇利的爸媽好幾年前就開始稱他為兒子了，但還是要問的。維克多想要讓這事毫無差錯。

維克多隔天就飛去日本。他知道這實在很誇張；他可以用Skype問就好，但是，再一次地，要知道維克多的中間名就叫誇張。

他告訴勇利是東京的辦公室出了問題，文書啊合約啊之類的問題。他說了謊覺得很糟糕，所以在機場把勇利抱得特別緊，希望即便他們相隔千里之遙，這個年輕些的男人也還能記得維克多懷抱的感覺。

他在往長谷津的火車上想好了要講些什麼，不過一見到勇利的媽媽，一切計畫都拋諸腦後了。

「 **媽媽** ，」維克多脫口而出，眼裡盈起淚水。直到現在他才意識到自己有多想念勇利的家人。

「小維？」維克多伸手抱住寬子的時候，她差點摔了托盤。「小維，你來這裡做什麼呀？勇利呢？」

「他沒有跟我一起來，」維克多說，還是緊緊抱著這個頭矮了些的女士。「 **媽媽** ，我有事情要問妳。」

「沒事吧？」真利和勇利的爸爸聽到動靜也跟著進了房間。維克多抽開身，站直身體。

「我是來請你們允許勇利跟我結婚的。」

一陣沉默，讓維克多 **嚇壞了** 。

接著真利哈哈大笑。

「老兄啊，你們倆基本上在剛認識的時候就已經結婚了吧。你到底還有什麼好問的啊？」

「噢，小維，你真貼心！」寬子興奮地揮起手臂。她轉向勇利的爸爸，眼裡閃著星星。「你聽見了嗎？我們的兒子要結婚了呢！」

「這一定要好好慶祝啊！」利也轉向真利。「你弟弟要結婚了呢！」

「噢，」維克多猶豫地說。「我還沒有真的問過他。我想要先徵得你們的同意。」

寬子朝他溫暖地微笑。「勇利會答應的。然後你們就回家來，讓我們一起慶祝吧。」

「還有，」真利說，眼神明亮但面色淡定地瞟了維克多一眼。「如果你要徵求許可的話，你還有幾個人要問呢。」

 

而維克多就落得跑去問遍整個長谷津的居民，請他們祝福他跟勇利的婚事。

 

美奈子是他在問過勝生家人之後，第一個跑去問的。她起先朝他扔了隻鞋，接著又請他喝了一杯，罵他怎麼拖這麼久。然後她開始痛哭，想起她小小的舞者已經長大了，就這樣騙去了一顆可憐又毫無防備的俄羅斯搖滾明星的芳心。

西郡家又是另外一回事了。起先，維克多得要賄賂三胞胎，給他們買限量的尤里‧普利謝茨基周邊商品，她們才答應不會在Instagram上洩漏他的行蹤。接著他還得用他所有專輯的獨家限量豪華版，來換得她們不要把他的行蹤告訴勇利。優子超級開心，她告訴維克多她很驚訝他們還沒直接偷跑去結婚。不過，豪就沒那麼興奮了。在女孩們為她們新搞到手的周邊雀躍不已時，他把維克多拉到一旁。

「我從來就不喜歡你這人，」豪直白地說。維克多嘆氣。

「我知道。」

「每次牽扯到你的時候，勇利總是看不明白。我認識他一輩子了。他就是我的弟弟。」

「我覺得真利會跟你吵一頓的。」

「重點是，」豪繼續直言不諱。「勇利覺得你完美無缺，然後有一天你會搞砸，傷到他，然後他一句話也不會說的。」

「我已經搞砸過了，」維克多承認。「起碼一千次了吧，老實說還可能更多。但是我永遠會彌補他的。永遠。」

豪用探詢的目光審視他的臉。維克多不肯別開眼。過了一會，無論那是什麼，豪似乎找到了。

「他對你來說好過頭了，」豪說，不過他現在正微笑著，衷心地拍拍維克多的肩膀。「不過呢，他對我們所有人而言也是如此。歡迎加入這個家庭啊，弟夫。」

當天稍晚維克多搭飛機回去了。他很想待久一點，但他好想勇利。在回家的飛機上，維克多想著那一群愛著勇利（也愛屋及烏地包括了維克多）的人們組成的小軍隊，想著勇利怎麼會覺得他在這世上是孤身一人呢。

 

\--

 

維克多不是喜歡吃醋的人，但他好想現在就衝著一股熊熊燃燒的妒火，就在這一群人面前，向勇利求婚。

問題出在這：勇利很有魅力。一般來說，這不是什麼問題，在維克多每天都能夠享受自己男友的性感火辣時一點問題也沒有。不過呢，交了個這麼迷人的男友也有著相應的後果，意思就是說，別人也會注意到他有多迷人。

 

他們參加了一場頒獎典禮後的派對。勇利現在還滿面緋紅，因為他早先給某個維克多沒費心注意是誰的搖滾明星伴舞，維克多一門心思都放在勇利流暢的動作和舉手投足的優雅上頭，即便他的功能只是充作背景板。

 

維克多這回相當克制， **並沒有** 大喝特喝。在此同時，勇利正一杯接一杯地灌著香檳，老實說，維克多沒有阻止他的打算。勇利喝醉了多好玩啊。

 

維克多帶著不假掩飾的興致，眼看勇利又跑去找一個毫無防備的青少年偶像尬舞。說真的，維克多應該要阻止他的。但他沒有。

 

勇利不知怎地設法擠過舞池裡一堆熱舞中的人，到了吧台邊，往最近的一個位子一坐。剛好就落到某人的腿上。

 

而那個某人 **不是** 維克多。

 

重申一次：維克多不是愛吃醋的人。看起來他應該會是愛吃醋的類型，因為他酷愛在公開場合放閃，在全國直播的鏡頭前表白，還有每次談到勇利的時候語調中滿滿的佔有欲。但是他不是愛吃醋的人。他相信勇利，即便他可能不太信任其他人，他知道一天結束時勇利永遠會回到他身邊。他對他們的感情有足夠的信心，不至於在每次勇利的注意力沒放在他身上時就鬧起彆扭。

（這個嘛，應該說他 **不會再** 鬧彆扭了。）

 

所以呢，維克多不是很擔心。他認出那個發現自己腿上多了個勇利的傢伙，是跟勇利一起伴舞的一個舞者。維克多決定要走去吧台拯救那倒楣蛋。不過動作要慢一點，因為勇利喝醉了超好玩，維克多有點想知道他們接著會怎麼做。他之後 **絕對** 要拿這件事情來取笑勇利。

維克多走得剛好夠近，可以聽到他們在講些什麼。

「噢，」勇利說，朝他的新椅子眨眨眼。「哈囉。」

「哈囉，勇利，」那個傢伙大笑。勇利正要爬起身的時候，那個傢伙往他腰上擱了隻大手攔下他，然後 **好吧或許維克多有點吃醋了** 。

「我給你買杯酒吧。」勇利又一次想站起來，不過那混帳不肯放開他的腰。還把另外一隻手放在勇利大腿上。「來嘛，每次排練完之後你都不給約的。」

「不、不了，謝謝，」勇利皺起眉，老天保佑，即便他喝成這樣，還是能夠從那混帳黏人的掌中抽身，優雅地從他腿上離開。「我覺得我喝夠了。」

那混帳又想要朝勇利伸出手。維克多決定是時候插一腳了，態度要冷靜。

 

「嘿，」維克多說。「混帳東西。」

那混帳的視線猛地看向維克多，看著他站到勇利身邊，一隻手環住勇利的肩。勇利則習慣性地把手伸進維克多的褲子後口袋裡頭。

「他都說不要了，」維克多瞪著對方。

「你誰啊？」

「我是他老公，」維克多說，然後 **哇，好哦** ，他原本沒打算這樣說的，不過這些字就從他嘴巴裡冒出來了。

「勇利，」那混帳倒抽了口氣。「你……呃，你沒跟我說你結婚了。」

「我沒有啊？」勇利來回看著維克多和那混帳。「我沒結婚啊？維恰，如果我結婚了你會跟我說的，是吧？」

「呃——」

「因為我會告訴你的！如果我結婚了我會跟你說的！因為——」勇利看起來有點卡住了。「因為！如果我結婚了我就不能跟你約會了。那太糟了。而且我也不想跟你以外的人結婚。因為那太糟了。」

維克多低下頭看到勇利，隔著瀏海抬頭凝視著他，眼睛閃亮亮的像是鑽石。

「沒問題！」維克多尖叫，帶勇利離開，因為他們現在馬上就得要回家，要在維克多幹下什麼丟臉的事情之前回家，好比說當眾求婚或著求勇利懷上他的小孩。

尤里跟米菈之後都嘲笑他，婚都還沒求就自稱勇利的老公了，不過嘛，這也無傷大雅，對吧？

 

（幾天之後勇利面色鐵青地回家，因為顯然有人傳開了謠言，說勇利不只已婚，還另交了兩個男朋友一個女朋友，同時還有一個私生子，是他跟某個待在日本、小時候認識的朋友生的。

「說真的，寶貝兒，」維克多竊笑。「或許如果你不要一直表現得這樣神神秘秘、不食人間煙火，別人就不會再謠傳你做過那些誇張的事情了。」

「我才沒有！」勇利忿忿。「我只是……天性害羞。」

 

\--

 

維克多好累好累。

那是一種緩慢攀升的疲倦；一種悄聲的低鳴，逐漸增長，直到感覺得到身體裡每一顆細胞都正在凋萎。讓你真的意識到地心引力的拉扯，敦促你讓身子歇歇，即便只有片刻都好。一種經久不息的感受，有些時候一連幾天，有些時候一連幾年。

維克多過去總有那種感受。在他第一次登台亮相、他專輯裡的曲子第一次揚名國際的時候。壓力大到維克多覺得自己會爆炸。那時人人都說他只是曇花一現，只是個有天份的小子，口袋空空，沒有經紀人，沒有合約，在他終將燃盡墜落時，沒有可以接著他的安全網。維克多那時多麼渴望著得到認可，急切地想要證明自己的能耐。

然後他遇見了雅克夫。對他而言，比他的生父更像他真正父親的雅克夫；只看了那個瑟瑟發抖的男孩兒一眼便說：「孩子，你會征服世界」後將他納入羽翼，幫助他達成當初的預言。

不過，那股倦怠不曾停息。維克多拿下一次又一次銷量冠軍，不斷地改變他的風格，讓觀眾引頸期盼。他從來不唱重複的主題，沒有長久的感情關係，每任情人都在帶給他靈感、寫下朗朗上口的流行旋律之後，就讓他沒了興致，跳向下一段戀情。

 

以前維克多覺得那是正常的。生活和愛情就是這麼一回事，只是一種讓曲子更流行，讓人們對此深信不疑、抱持憧憬的行銷手段。

 

接著，勇利出現在他的生命中，偷走了他的心，讓他開始有了更多的想望。

 

他從辦公室走回家，心中一片恍惚，試圖在到家前甩脫殘留不去的感傷，不想讓勇利擔心。他們過去一周都沒怎麼見著面，勇利正忙著給音樂錄影帶大獎編舞，維克多則忙著幫米菈做她的新單曲。他想死他那可愛的舞界明星男友了。

 

「馬卡欽！」維克多一打開門，他的大毛球狗狗就全速衝來迎接他。

「維克多？」

維克多從他心愛的貴賓狗看向他心愛的男朋友，正從走廊探出頭來。維克多側身繞過馬卡欽，跟著勇利穿過走廊進入廚房就像隻飛蛾情不自禁地迎向火焰。

「我今天能早點從工作室回來。那幾個伴舞的舞者終於、 **終於** 把他們的走位搞定了。總之，我想我來煮晚餐好了，我知道我們通常把豬排飯留在重要的場合吃，不過我想家了。而且媽媽寄來了一包食材還附上了食譜，所以，」勇利聳聳肩，用鏟子指了指客廳。「她也給你寄了東西。」

勇利轉向正站在門邊猶豫不前的維克多，他還在想著這個勝生勇利剛剛連珠炮似地說了些什麼。

「嘿，」他說，聲音變得很溫柔。「你還好嗎？你最近看起來有點消沉呢。如果這樣做得太過的話我很抱歉，我只是想讓你感覺好些。」

維克多耗盡了所有自制力才能忍住當場跪下勇利求婚的衝動。

「 **勇利** ，」他呼了口氣。

「你真的很努力了，維恰，」勇利說，鍾愛地朝著維克多微笑。「我覺得你可以好好休息一下。」

維克多鬆手讓包包落在地上，蹣跚向前偎進勇利懷裡。他聞起來有豬排飯和綠茶和家的味道。

「我到底是做了什麼好事才配得上你呀？」維克多喃喃道，臉埋在勇利的頸窩。

勇利噗地笑出聲，他們靠得這麼近，維克多可以感覺到他心臟的跳動。「不該是 **我** 來問這個問題嗎？」

「不用啊，你很清楚你做了什麼。你一口氣灌了十六杯香檳然後——」

「 **維克多** ！」

維克多哈哈大笑。他現在感覺再愜意不過了，有勇利緊緊地挨著他的胸口，豐厚的黑髮軟軟地搔著維克多的臉頰，雙手還在他背後劃著溫柔的圓。如果真的要他隨心所欲的話，他們倆都不會再踏出這公寓半步了。靠外賣披薩過活，沒問題的。

「維恰，」勇利輕輕推推他。「食物要燒焦了。」

「隨它吧，」維克多幼稚地說。「我再也不會放開你了。」

勇利笑了起來，推開維克多，不過也補償地往他臉頰上印了個吻。

隔天勇利讓他倆都請一天假，他們大部分的時間都花在看很蠢的實境秀上，還有爭論馬卡欽更愛誰。

（答案是勇利，不過維克多也實在沒辦法怪他。）

維克多還是不知道他怎麼能這麼幸運。

 

\--

 

最終版的計畫正有條不紊地執行中。

 

維克多租下了勇利最喜歡的戲院，就是那間他們交往的第一天，一起去看天鵝湖的戲院，那天維克多終於鼓起勇氣問勇利去約會。他知道勇利有多愛空蕩蕩的戲院。他會像一陣龍捲風似地橫掃舞台，美麗又自信，足下跫音驅散全場的寂靜。

（勇利好多年沒有上台表演了。他現在大多負責編舞或拍MV，這些幕後工作讓他很滿足，即便好多廠商和藝術家都求著他在作品中出場。）

他會很喜歡空無一人的劇院中那種安靜的優雅。沒錯，維克多就知道租下劇院是個好主意。

他還說服雅克夫，讓他借走一台三角鋼琴，還把琴身塗成天藍色的，擺得位置剛剛好，可以在他彈起那首世紀情歌時，跟坐在第一排的勇利四目相對。他還想把場面錄下來，拍成MV上傳到各大社群平台上，不過他又覺得還是將那段時光留給他倆就好。畢竟他還有很多機會表演給全世界看。先表演給勇利看還是更重要的。

那首世紀情歌已經在錄音室錄好了，準備上市。雅克夫一直拜託他快點釋出，要趕在聖誕節之前，這樣才能把銷量提到最高。維克多對這首歌能賣多少一點也不在乎，不過他也覺得雅克夫容忍維克多的一堆破事這麼久了，應該要有一筆優厚的退休基金才對。

戒指也在幾個月前就決定好了。要給勇利的婚戒是維克多母親的戒指，纖細精巧又柔美，不過勇利一直都很喜歡打破刻板性別印象。勇利會很珍惜的，維克多永遠不會將如此重要的東西交付給別人。至於他自己的呢，維克多挑了一款式樣簡單的金戒，覺得等到勇利給他挑好戒指之後就可以退回去了。

 

維克多覺得一切都很對，一切都會很完美的。明天，他就要帶勇利出去吃晚餐，然後他們會一起去劇院。維克多快按捺不住興奮之情了。明天他就要訂婚了。

 

\--

 

凌晨兩點的時候維克多翻過身，發現勇利睡得那側床鋪空蕩蕩的，床單凌亂，上頭已經沒有殘留的體溫。

維克多嘆氣，爬下床去找他古怪又完美的男友。他走進廚房，想著勇利應該正縮在筆電前，可能在廣渺無邊的網路之洋中迷失方向，或是在跟他日本的家人通Skype。

不過，勇利這會正蜷著身子，坐在廚房流理台上。他手中緊握著一個馬克杯，眼神渙散失焦。連維克多走進廚房時都沒抬起眼，這就讓他知道勇利現在的狀況相當糟糕。維克多暗自咒罵自己怎麼沒早點注意到勇利先前有多焦慮。

勇利一定在這裡待上好一會了；維克多從他手中撬出那個馬克杯，注意到裡頭裝的液體早已涼透，也沒喝上幾口。他把杯子放進洗碗槽，洗洗乾淨，給勇利時間考慮要不要回去臥室了。

（好幾年下來，他犯過好多 **好多** 的錯，不過現在維克多知道該怎麼在這樣的狀況下幫助勇利了。他會仔細地聆聽勇利描述自己腦袋中永不停歇的嗡鳴，說起他的整個世界是怎麼不斷往內收縮，狹小得彷彿會在他肋骨的重量下粉碎。維克多從來不懂那種感受，他自己的心魔是另一回事。不過他會嘗試。他知道甚麼時候該抱緊他，什麼時候該讓他獨處，還有永遠、永遠會給他一個可以回來的家。）

「勇利。」

勇利的眼睛猛地迎向他的雙眼。維克多露出他最溫柔的笑容，希望勇利能看到笑容之下綿密無盡的鍾愛。

「我們出去走走吧。」

他們最後裹上完全不相襯的外套和對方的睡衣，去了一間距離他們公寓有三十分鐘腳程的小餐廳。維克多讓勇利帶路，耐心地陪著他漫無目的地遊走，他們緊扣的雙手擱在維克多的外套口袋裡暖呼呼的。維克多會任他就這樣晃個好幾小時，會一連幾個小時地跟著他，只要能讓勇利好過一些就好。

到了小餐廳，他們點了咖啡，還有非常非常多片鬆餅。餐廳牆面有些灰濛、座位有些油膩，不過維克多還是哄得勇利露出一抹笑容。然後勇利就一股腦地，朝著他倆之間鋪著格紋桌巾的桌面傾吐所思所想，告訴維克多當晚他的腦中浮現的所有淬毒的低語。最後，維克多將那些話語全數替換成了過去一周中勇利讓他想到的，那些誇張又讓人害羞，實在迷戀到無藥可救的念頭。他們再次手牽手地離開餐廳，勇利覺得輕鬆多了，維克多在凜冽的夜晚空氣中鬆了口氣。

 

現在呢，他們走回公寓的一路上開心地聊著天。勇利講話的時候一隻手會比比劃劃，另一隻手還是牢牢握著維克多的。他實在太可愛了，可愛到維克多 **心痛** 。

 

他們走過一座教堂，宏偉的建築，裏頭明亮得像是有顆星星在燃燒。勇利的眼睛閃爍起來，轉向維克多。

 

「噢，維恰？」勇利輕輕拽住他的袖口。「我們在這邊停一會兒吧。」

他引著維克多走上台階，站在彩繪花窗下面。勇利抬頭看他，打了個顫。

「勇利，你還好嗎？你看起來很冷呢，親愛的。」

「我很好，」勇利向他保證。「不過我有事情想要問你。」

「什麼都行，」維克多說，他是認真的。

「維恰，」勇利開口說。「我愛你好多年了。你知道的，我在明白愛是什麼之前就愛上你了。」

維克多的手有些顫抖。他慢慢意識到勇利正要做什麼，愛意蒙蔽了所有心思，又讓他緊張期盼得不得了。

「我很愛很愛你，我是想說這個，」勇利緊張地笑笑。「你是我最好的朋友，你比任何人都了解我。你看過我最難看的一面，但是你還是沒有離開。我不——呃——跟別人相處的時候我從來沒有這麼放鬆的感覺。就像是當我跟你在一起的時候，我的腦袋就會安靜下來一段時間然後——」

這真的發生了嗎？維克多覺得自己要心臟病發了。

「抱歉，」勇利說。「我是在胡言亂語。重點是我永遠不可能跟別人在一起。我想要跟你一起，直到永遠。」

勇利牽起維克多的手。

「所以，維克多‧尼基弗洛夫，」勇利微笑。

維克多的呼吸哽住了。

「你願意——」

「 **我願意** 。」

勇利停了下來，朝他微笑，笑容有些緊繃。「我都還沒問你呢。」

「勇利、勇利。答案就是我願意，永遠都是。」

老實說，維克多應該要覺得深受冒犯才是。他花了好幾個月（好幾個月呢！）計畫最完美的求婚。他煞費苦心，琢磨所有細節，想要讓事情順暢無礙。他把那首世紀情歌寫好了，那是他至今最棒的創作，幾乎讓他把頭髮都扯光才做到完美。離維克多打算求婚的時間只差幾個小時，而現在勇利就這麼隨意地向維克多提議要讓他們下半輩子都一起度過，維克多這會穿得襪子甚至都不是一對的。

不過，這些都不重要了。勇利現在 **就在這裡** ，滿溢著活力和愛意；朝著維克多微笑，好像他是他一生中唯一渴望的事物。他的模樣如此出塵，懾人心魄，維克多都甚至都找不到言語來描述，就這樣沐浴在教堂的燈光下。臉龐稍稍泛紅，眼睛睜得好圓好大。維克多愛著他眼睫上沾著雪花的模樣，愛著勇利稍稍顫抖的雙手，包裹著維克多自己的手。他的頭髮一片漆黑，襯著身後燭火的光芒。逆著光的模樣如此柔軟，讓維克多的心臟怦怦直跳。勇利是維克多見過最最完美的造物，就站在他面前，站在寒冷的冬夜中，穿著一件皺巴巴的睡褲，身上緊緊裹著維克多的外套。

維克多想哭了。他覺得他現在 **真的在哭** ，不過那不重要了。唯一重要的就是勇利是他的、他是勇利的，什麼最完美的求婚根本不存在，因為只要有勇利什麼都是完美的。

（維克多稍後還是用上了他原先的計畫，就在他拽著勇利離開他們的公寓之後。他們太晚出門來不及趕上原本訂位的餐廳，因為勇利一直把他抵在廚房中島上頭，輪流吻著他的戒指和維克多。不過他們最後成功去到劇院，勇利甚至還能鬆開手，讓維克多為他演奏那首世紀情歌。

勇利哭了，維克多也哭了。他們要不是這麼深深陷溺於愛河中，場面大概會很丟臉的。）

 

\--

 

「雅克夫！」

「現在是凌晨三點，維恰，為什麼你要打給我啊？」

「你不會相信的，」維克多尖叫。「勇利剛剛向我求婚了！嚇倒我了而且他甚至連戒指都沒有呢，臉上還沾著楓糖漿耶。雅克夫，這實在太美妙了。」

「維恰啊，」雅克夫慢慢地說。「我們過去的幾個月不是都在計畫你的求婚嗎，你現在是在告訴我——」

維克多瑟縮了下，聽到雅克夫開始怒吼的時候把手機拿得遠一點。他等了幾分鐘，才試著插話進去。

「那麼多錢都浪費了是嗎？維恰，你答應過我這會是最後一次的。你還把新專輯上市時間往後拖了四個月。」

「雅克夫——」

「搞到我們工作室的主要收入都靠格奧爾基在撐。 **格奧爾基哎** ！而同時你就坐在你辦公室裡盯著你那男孩兒的照片看。你現在還要告訴我你甚至都不拿那首歌來向他求婚了？」

「沒關係啦！我們可以把那首歌用在婚禮上啊！重要的事情是我 **訂婚** 了耶，雅克夫，跟 **勇利** 訂婚了耶。」

「維恰，」雅克夫突然說，他的聲音並不溫和，不過絕對沒那麼陰沉了。「我為你感到高興。那男孩兒對你而言真的很好。我很高興你能夠說服他，讓他願意在後半輩子繼續應付你這個人。」

維克多燦爛地笑了。他知道雅克夫看不到，不過還是連連點頭。

「現在呢，」雅克夫說，語調中所有的溫度都不見了。「我要睡覺了。回去找你未婚夫吧。」

「 **未婚夫** ，」維克多驚嘆地吸了口氣。「沒錯！他現在是我的 **未婚夫** 了。雅克夫！ **勝生勇利** 是我的 **未婚夫** 欸！而且很快就是勝生－ **尼基弗洛夫** 勇利了耶！雅克夫啊，我——」

這小子實在太誇張，雅克夫直接掛了他的電話，一點也不覺得抱歉。

**Author's Note:**

> 喜歡的話記得去給原作者按讚噢！  
> 接下來繼續翻那三部長篇啦！


End file.
